This ginger needs her jiggle juice
by beauboss
Summary: Bechloe one shot, a bit smutty-ish so rated T


"I got chills multiplying and I'm loosing controool!" Chloe heard the alt voice of her girlfriend.

"You're the one that I want! You are the one I want, oh oh oh, honey!" She sang as she danced towards Chloe pointing at her with a smirk. The petite brunette swung around in the room singing out loud. Chloe shook her head laughing as she watched her crazy girlfriend, who she loved so much.

"And IIIIIIIII will always love youuuhuuuu!" Beca went down on one knee and took Chloe's hand. Chloe giggled as Beca kissed her hand. Beca stood up again and pulled Chloe on her feet. She held her hands and swung her around. Then she lay her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. Chloe squealed and lay her arms around Beca's neck. As she held Chloe against her with one arm Beca put on one of her mixes. When it started playing she placed her other arm also around Chloe waist and kissed her cheek. "

I love you..." Beca mumbled close to Chloe's ear. Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach when she felt Beca's warm breath on her skin.

"I love you too" Chloe smiled when Beca looked into her eyes. Beca smiled back and pulled Chloe a little closer. She leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips softly. Chloe kissed her back and deepened the kiss. Beca lowered her hands and Chloe chuckled.

"Beca Mitchell, you dirty little bird..." Beca grinned as she started to unbutton Chloe's shirt slowly. Chloe bit her lip as she felt Beca's fingertips slide over her stomach. She teasingly stopped at the button of her jeans.

"Ugh you're such a tease!" Chloe groaned, feeling turned on by the touching of the dj. Beca sniggered as Chloe took of her shirt after she had taken off her own first. Beca took a minute and admired Chloe beautiful body and then kissed her again. This time the kiss was more passionate, with more lust. Chloe moaned into the kiss as Beca carefully pushed her towards her bed, working on the redhead's jeans. Without losing the contact she gently lay Chloe down on the bed. Beca kissed her way down leaving a hickey on Chloe's collarbone. Beca kissed Chloe's stomach and the redhead bit her lip trying not to moan. Beca noticed Chloe's tight hold onto the covers and couldn't help but grin. She knew exactly how to turn on her girlfriend.

"Beca..." Chloe moan.

"What is it baby?" Beca asked as she looked up at Chloe. Chloe sat up and caught the brunette's lips with her own. Beca pulled her up again and pined her against the door kissing her passionately. Chloe felt Beca's hips grinding against hers and felt the hot skin of the brunette brushing against hers. Beca kissed Chloe's neck and her hand went down the redhead's. Before she could feel how turned on her girlfriend was someone knocked on the door.

"They'll leave..." Beca whispered out of breath as she continued kissing Chloe's neck.

"No I won't! Open the door!" She heard the voice of Chloe's annoying best friend. Beca groaned when Chloe pulled away.

"We'll finish this later..." Chloe muttered with hoarse voice as she kissed Beca's cheek. Beca saw her eyes filled with lust when the redhead looked at her half naked girlfriend once more before she turned around. Beca smirked as put on a shirt and buttoned her jeans. Chloe quickly put on her jeans and one of Beca's hoodies and tried to fix her hair.

"I like that 'I just fucked' look, why would you hide it?" Beca grinned. Chloe scoffed and put her hair in a messy bun.

"Well I didn't get fucked so..." She winked before she opened the door. As she was talking to her friend she joined her and put her hand in Chloe's back pocket, teasing the redhead. Chloe let out a trembling sigh of pleasure as her girlfriend looked as innocent as possible. Chloe nudged her softly but Beca kept on teasing her. It felt like the conversation took forever as Chloe tried to focus on Aubrey, but Beca's hand on her ass was pretty distracting...

"But I think you guys were busy so I'll leave you two alone... I'm okay with you guys dating but be on time at practice!" Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's grin and said goodbye. When Aubrey was finally out of sight Chloe kissed Beca hard.

"You are going to regret that so hard..." Chloe said as she pushed Beca back into the room again. Beca saw Chloe's eyes were black with lust and smirked. This 'regretting' won't be that bad... She thought as Chloe pulled her to the bed crashing her lips on hers pulling of Beca's shirt.


End file.
